Phoenix Spear
The Phoenix Spear is a spear in NieR. It also appears in NieR:Automata ''as the '''Phoenix Lance'. It is part of a set, along with the Phoenix Sword and the Phoenix Dagger. Description ''NieR - ''"Forged by monks from feathers of the legendary firebird, this spear was designed as a tool of self-defense." NieR: Automata - '"Monks carried this decorative spear, said to be made from phoenix feathers, on pilgrimages."'' Location * ''NieR -''' Purchased at the Blacksmith in Façade for 32,400 Gold. * 'NieR: Automata -''' Found in the western side of the Desert with the A170: Scanner. Weapon Story In a country near the border, there was a warrior who did not fear death. His formidable body was so sturdy that even arrows could not seem to pierce him. Because of that, the warrior constantly threw himself in the midst of the battlefield. Once, a beautiful bird appeared in the warrior's dreams. The bird praised the brave and fierce warrior, and whispered to him that it could fulfill one of two wishes - "end the war and make the world into a peaceful one" or "for him to attain immortality". The warrior chose "immortality". Ever since then, the warrior in battle became a sight to behold. He cut down enemies like grass, and no matter how many arrows have been shot at him, no matter how many swords he's been showered in, he remained perfectly fine and continued to cut open a path in the enemies. The king bestowed numerous titles and praise upon the warrior, and the warrior thought that his glorious days will continue until the ends of time. However the war did not end, and the border country eventually came to destruction. The flames of battle expanded and wrought devastation to nearby areas. Trees and grass withered; the people died out, and eventually there was no one who knew of the warrior anymore. No matter how much he starved himself, the warrior could not die. He dreamt of the beautiful bird again. He begged to die, but the bird answered that he couldn't. It told the warrior that he could never die, no matter what. Other Appearances ''SINoALICE'' Players can potentially obtain this through Nier Replicant's collaboration shooting gacha. Equipping it during the collaboration episodes can increase the amount of tickets that can be earned from each boss. ;Weapon Story The man charged into the battlefield for the woman he loves. His chest battered, cuts cover every inch of him, and yet still he stands within the fires of war. He was a warrior with an immortal body. The man was not blessed with brute strength or forbearance. Were it not for his immortality, he would have never survived. The man's body was immortal ever since that day he met a small beautiful bird. His heart devoted to his wife, the bird removed a single feather from its wings while saying, "So long as this feather remains close to your body, you shall be able to be with the person you love." With the end of the war, the man held that knowledge close and, with wife in hand, headed to a village within his homeland. His wife couldn't do the household chores and plowing the fields was hard labor, yet being permitted to live with his cherished wife gave his life the greatest of meaning. The man charged into the battlefield for the woman he loves. His chest battered, cuts covering every inch of his body, he lost his life within the fires of war. On that day, the beautiful feather that the man was supposed to hold dear was sold to a merchant at the village by his wife. Trivia *This is the strongest not-upgraded weapon in the main game; however it is surpassed by a number of two-handed swords when they are fully upgraded. Category:Weapons Category:NieR Weapons Category:NieR: Automata Weapons Category:Spears